Hotel Etana computers
Hotel Etana computers refers to a group of in-game computers in Deus Ex: The Fall. They can be found in Hotel Etana in Panama City. This page contains e-mails from computers on the hotel's ground floor and upstairs. One more computer is on the penthouse floor - Stuart St. John's computer. Reception desk computer Re: Clean Up Timeliness From: Maintenance Team To: Reception Desk Horacio, We do our best to clean up messes in a timely manner, but your constant complaining about how long it takes us to get "a simple spill" is bordering on harassment. If it is so important to clean up a kid's spilled NUKE soda so fast, how about you do it yourself? The code to the supply room is 1974. Enjoy. And don't think we haven't noticed how often you wash your hands throughout the day; we are the ones refilling the soap dispenser after all. Seek help. (ETANA.00032.73440) wrote: >Clean Up Crew, >As you well know, the front desk and lobby are the first >things our guests see when they visit our facility. I know that >many of you are new. Maybe with cutbacks you haven't had >a chance to take the HR tour of our facilities on your first days, >but let me make this crystal clear: Spills and messes in and >around the lobby must be cleaned up within minutes of them >being reported. >We have logged 4 or 5 instances where messes have gone >uncleaned for over 30 minutes. In one case the wife of a Chinese >diplomat stepped in spilled wine and tracked it all over the floor. >Unspeakable! >We can't jeopardize our high ratings or risk losing clientele >because of mistakes like these. Please tend to these calls in a >timely manner in the future. >Horacio, Front Desk Business center computer LEARN2FIREWALL From: BB HAXORzzzzz To: Security You guys are such n00bs! Took me 5 minutes to use the terminals IN YOUR OWN LOBBY to hack into YOUR security system and find your passwordzzzz 9603 - sound familiar? For a bunch of guys sitting in a SECURITY OFFICE you should SECURE your servers moar LOL - BB HAXORzzzzz OUT Camila Cardoso's computer Danger From: Mary Miles To: Camilla Cardossa Camilla, I was shocked to hear about your current situation. I want you to know that if you need anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, I'm here for you. I have been keeping up with the news in Panama City and I thought the police had gotten control of the situation with organized crime and the gangs. Has LIMB arranged any security for you and your family? Surely someone in your position at a company like that would be able to ensure the safety of its employees. Jerry tells me to mind my own business, but as a mother and your FRIEND, I know that no one should have to worry about the safety of their children. If you want to talk or meet somewhere, please let me know. Love, Mary Monique Marlin's computer Game of the Year From: Bob Delgado To: Monique Marlin Hey Monique, sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I'm still stuck in Panama, why the publisher decided to have their review event down here I'll never know. Anyway, my pick for the game of the year is Final Fantasy 27Final Fantasy 27 is an ongoing easter egg. In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, a Final Fantasy XXVII poster can be seen in Frank Pritchard's office.. Giving it back to a Japanese developer was the right move! Stuart St. John's computer Trivia Category:Deus Ex: The Fall computers